


Confetti

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Chanyeol and Tiffany help get confetti out of each other's hair, and things end cutely.





	Confetti

Chanyeol let out a soft laugh as Tiff pouted, watching the taller one get the pieces of confetti out of her hair. They had just gotten done with a music show and the confetti went off as EXO won an award, causing it to go into their hair. Chanyeol helped Tiff get the pieces that went in the back of her hair, as he could see them better, and also because the other members were getting confetti out of their hair as well.

“I hate when they do that and let so much confetti come out, it takes forever getting it out of my hair.” Tiff said, still pouting.

“Well, you always have me to help you.” Chanyeol smiled as he got the last piece of confetti out of her hair.

Chanyeol was about to leave to go and get the confetti out of his hair when Tiff offered to help. Of course, Chanyeol was taller than her so she needed a way to reach his head. Looking around for something she could safely stand on, she pouted once again when she found nothing. 

“I got an idea” Chanyeol said, picking Tiff up.

A small yelp came from her as she didn’t expect him to pick her up. Chanyeol held her against him, smiling as she began getting the confetti out of his hair. Tiff was humming quietly to Tender Love, not caring if anyone were to walk by and see them, because this just seemed innocent. Tiff was only getting confetti out of Chanyeol’s hair. 

“Alright, I got it all out.” Tiff said, all the confetti that was in Chanyeol’s hair in her right hand.

After she said that, she gave Chanyeol’s cheek a soft kiss before he put her down. This caused Chanyeol to blush, and Tiff to giggle as he blushed. Chanyeol softly smiled he watched her go to try and find the rest of SNSD when he stopped her.

“Hey Tiff, you um… wanna come over later and watch a movie?~” Chanyeol asked.

“Sure, but don’t make it a Netflix and chill thing.” Tiff said teasingly.

“I won’t, I promise.” Chanyeol said just before giving Tiff’s lips a soft, gentle kiss.


End file.
